Heka
Appearance As a god Heka can change his appearance at will. However, his common appearance is a slim caucasian male in his 30s at 5”10 feet long with long brown hair. Personality Heka is a rather odd god and doesn’t have an overwhelming god complex like many pagan gods. He isn’t like typical gods demanding worship or even tributes. He is though considered bitter that him and his brethren were created mostly for negative reasons by God. He also appears to hold some resentment for humanity as while they didn’t create the gods, they gave God the reasons to make them. However, like Fortuna never forgot he was made by God but also never cared if he was worshipped. Heka likes to teach magic and medicine to humans. However, it also relates to his role as a god and over the centuries he became healers and doctors in various parts of the world. He also prefers to teach Magic over Medicine as that is what he was more known for. Heka also hold resentment for demons and angels alike. Demons for their corruption or magic and unclean nature. He also has a negative view of angels due to how arrogant they can be. History Heka like the other gods were created by God in the earliest stages of humanity. For the reasons that the gods would be blames for problems and tragedies on Earth instead of him and for epic stories God made the gods. Heka was the first god made and was giving the role to teach humans magic and medicine. As God saw it, those two things would become necessary parts to any of the epic stories of the gods. Heka travelled the planet and when appeared in Ancient Egypt he was called Heka and decided to keep that name. He would take priests to train as powerful spell casters and healing. It was at this time Heka learned what made the gods strong or weak. He learned that gods need to actively perform their roles. When they neglect their roles God made for them, they become weaker. Other gods believed humans had to believe in them, while others believe it was the tributes and rituals that gave them power. Eventually Heka would get bored with his role in Egypt. So he left to re-travel the planet. In time he took the disguise of healing, doctors, etc to fulfill his role while not being bound to any one culture. Power & Abilities As a deity, Heka has the standard abilities of his kind but is far superior to the point he states he is a challenge for a fully powered Archangel. As a god of magic he has shown numerous powers. *'Immortality' - As a god Heka is eternally youthful and unkillable even by traditional methods for gods. Heka stated he was the first god made by God. *'Super Strength' - As a god Heka possesses great strength. As such when stopped a car traveling 50 miles per hours in its tracks with one hand on the hood. *'Magic' - Heka as a God of Magic is extremely versed in the art of magic. Heka’s role as a god was magic and would teach others magical arts in addition to medicine. **'Spell Casting' - Heka as the God of Magic is an immensely powerful spell-caster to the point Rowena has stated no witch even herself knows more about spells, rituals, and enchantments than Heka. His knowledge and skill is so profound he could create spells to achieve many desired effects. Such as completely removing any demonic traces from Sam’s blood, to creating a highly complex spell to kill things like Leviathans and Archangel, to creating warding that could temporarily hide from God. When Heka teaches magic and medicine often both as one it fulfills his role as a god and empowers him. **'Transformation' - Heka like many other gods can transform his appearance. **'Telekinesis' - Heka has the ability to move organic and inorganic matter at will with his mind. He also use it on spirits such as ghosts. He is powerful enough to use to crush organ or bones and can even influence matter and energy to replicate other powers such as shaking the ground and creating basic elements like fire, air, earth, and water. **'Necromancy' - Another power Heka has is the ability to control spirits and dead bodies. Heka states he can revive the dead but he prefers not to. As he puts the soul back into the body and then replenishes the energy of the body. However, if the soul doesn’t want to return to the living it will desire death to return. **'Biokinesis' - Heka can manipulate organisms and biological energies to heal others. He normally preforms this power with spells. He stated he helped Alexander Fleming this way. **'Cloning' - Heka has the unique ability to clone himself. He does this to take several doctor jobs around the country. **'Enchantments' - Heka is highly gifted with enchanting. He can enchant object or living organisms to have abilities normally impossible. He also can enchant something to turn into something else. **'Curses' - While usually hesitate to curse some he can create horrible curses for his enemies. **'Supernatural Perceptions' - Heka can perceive invisible things or things beyond human senses. Quotes Trivia Category:Deities Category:Magic Practitioners Category:Immortals